Cathedral Amethyst (Shy Sparkle)
Cathedral Amethyst is a Gem created by Shy Sparkle. She was part of Blue Diamond's Court, before she was shattered. Personality Not much is known about Cathedral Amethyst's personality, but she is described as "a typical Amethyst soldier" who "obeys her superiors". Cathedral Amethyst was in love with Air Blue Opal, being really close to her. Appearance Cathedral Amethyst had a typical Quartz Gem build. She had indigo skin, very pale light lilac loose hair and black eyes. She wore a typical Quartz uniform with a blue diamond on it. Her gemstone replaced her left calf. History Cathedral Amethyst was created a few hours before Air Blue Opal. Right after she was created, she was escorted to Blue Diamond's Palanquin, along with a Jasper. A few hours later, Air Blue Opal appeared. She blushed after seeing the Amethyst, and she blushed back. Blue Diamond appeared and all of the Gems present saluted her, excluding Cathedral Amethyst and the Jasper. While the Diamond talked with the Opals present, Cathedral Amethyst and the Jasper entered the Palanquin and left. Blue Diamond's Pearl set the Palanquin to stop at her Diamond base. After the shrine requested by Blue Diamond was constructed, her Palanquin arrived and the Diamond looked at their creation. Cathedral Amethyst eyed Air Blue Opal one last time before the Palanquin headed to Pink Diamond's Zoo. Some months later, Air Blue Opal and Cathedral Amethyst met again. The latter was sent on a quest to search for more Rose Quartzes who belonged to Pink Diamond, along with a Chrysocolla. Air Blue Opal joined her, without Blue Diamond or the Chrysocolla knowing it. They found a few Rose Quartzes and brought them to the Diamond, Air Blue Opal staying behind. A decade later, Cathedral Amethyst and Air Blue Opal had an extremely close friendship, with no other Gem knowing this. They went on missions the Amethyst was assigned to and built Gem structures by themselves. Everyone complimented them separately, Cathedral Amethyst on the missions and Air Blue Opal on the structures, shocked of their respective abilities. One day, sixteen decades later, the two decided to fuse. They became Tanzine Aura Quartz. They stayed fused for some time until they noticed Blue Diamond was coming. They split apart and Air Blue Opal hid behind a rock. Thankfully, their ruler didn't notice their fusion. A few weeks later, Cathedral Amethyst and Air Blue Opal decided to fuse again. They did that. They discovered that they liked fusing a lot, but they split apart. Every week, the two met in a secret place nobody knew about and fused, until one day, when Blue Diamond saw Cathedral Amethyst running behind the Palanquin. She asked her where she was going, and the Amethyst said that she saw a poofed elite Gem and got away with it. After the two fused, they accidentally revealed themselves to Blue Diamond. She immediately ordered her Pearl to call some Agates for the purpose of splitting Tanzine Aura Quartz and shattering her components. A few minutes later, the Pearl arrived with three Agates. They fought Tanzine Aura Quartz and split her apart. Two Agates grabbed Cathedral Amethyst, while one grabbed Air Blue Opal. Cathedral Amethyst was shattered. One of her shards was saved by Air Blue Opal, while the others' fate is unknown, but they were presumably put in the Cluster. Abilities Fusions *When fused with Air Blue Opal, they form Tanzine Aura Quartz. Skillset *'Baton Proficiency': Cathedral Amethyst, when in need to protect someone, could summon her weapon, a thick, indigo baton. She could hit other Gems hardly, in any of their body parts. *'Architectural Skills': During the time they were together, Air Blue Opal taught Cathedral Amethyst how to create architectural productions. Unique Abilities *'Spin Dash': Much like the canon Amethyst, Cathedral Amethyst could rapidly roll in a ball shape towards her enemies, knocking them. Relationships Air Blue Opal Cathedral Amethyst met Air Blue Opal when the latter was created, a few hours after the former. The two started going on missions together, without their owner, Blue Diamond, knowing. They developed a strong bond between each other and almost became a permafusion, but their Diamond found out about their relationship and ordered them to be shattered. Ultimately, Air Blue Opal escaped, but Cathedral Amethyst was shattered. The Opal took one of her shards and kept it, in memory of her friend. Trivia *Shy Sparkle decided not to roleplay with Cathedral because she has been shattered and she wants to keep her that way. Gemology Gemstone Information * Amethyst is the birthstone for those who are born in February or for the zodiacal sign of Pisces and Aquarius. * Amethyst is the national gemstone of Uruguay. ** The amethyst is assigned to the planet Neptune. * Amethyst belongs to the macrocrystalline branch of quartz and owes its violet/purple color to iron and aluminum impurities. ** Like other varieties of macrocrystalline quartz, amethyst has transparent to translucent clarity and a vitreous luster. * Amethyst stones are often associated with the Greek/Roman god Dionysus/Bacchus, god of wine, intoxication, madness, and agriculture. ** Since amethyst was considered an antidote against drunkenness, many wine goblets were carved from amethyst stone. Still to this day, violet-purple amethyst is a symbol of sobriety. ** Some famous amethysts include the Tiffany Amethyst, the Delhi "Sapphire", and the Morris Amethyst Brooch. * Amethyst owes its color to iron and aluminum impurities. The colors range from purple and violet to pale red-violet. ** Without such coloring agents, amethyst would simply be transparent, ordinary colorless quartz. ** So-called green amethyst is produced by heat treatment, but since amethyst is defined by its purple color, green amethyst is not considered to be a true amethyst. Gemstone Soon... Category:Shy Sparkle's OCs Category:OCs Category:A to Z Category:Gemsonas Category:Quartzes Category:Amethysts